The present invention relates generally to the field of conduits and conduit systems. More particularly, the application relates to a flexible conduit system for use in conveying preconditioned or fresh air to an aircraft when located on the ground.
A range of systems are commonly deployed for servicing aircraft when stationed on the ground. For example, electrical power supplies are commonly coupled to the aircraft, as are one or more sources of fresh air. Essentially, the ground power and air supplies enable the aircraft to function appropriately while stationed at a gate or other location without drawing upon the resources of the aircraft itself. For fresh air supplies a blower or air conditioning or ventilation unit is coupled to the aircraft via an elongated hose or conduit and a coupling that may be secured to an inlet on the aircraft. The blower moves air through the conduit, typically over the tarmac to the aircraft for circulation. A continuous supply of air is thus provided for the comfort of the passengers and crew.
Various systems have been developed for the conduits used to supply aircraft with fresh air. In general, while the application is, on its surface, relatively straightforward, it is demanding. Because the conduits are used outside, they must accommodate a range of weather and atmospheric conditions including heat and cold, wet, dry and even snow and ice. Moreover, the conduits are extremely rugged and robust, but can be rapidly and effectively deployed and connected to the aircraft. Conversely, the conduit can be moved away from the aircraft and stowed quickly and easily and in a relatively small volume.
Current designs for aircraft fresh air supply hoses often utilize individual sections of conduit that can be connected end-to-end. The conduits are commonly connected via zippers, snaps, and hook-and-loop fasteners. The latter arrangements provide a highly efficient and effective mechanism for securing successive links of conduit. However, existing designs are not without drawbacks.
One existing design for an aircraft conduit utilizes a hook-and-loop fastener arrangement in which a pair of flaps are provided on one end of the conduit in mutually-opposed relation. In opposite end of similar conduit sections has a closed ring or loop configuration around the entire circumference of which the opposite portion of the hook-and-loop fastener arrangement is sewn. The latter end, which may be referred to as the “male” end is positioned on one of the flaps of the opposite end of a mating conduit, and the other flap is pressed onto the male end to secure it in place. Slits on either side of the opposing flaps make this assembly possible. However, the slits must be closed by extensions that are provided on either side of one of the flaps. The arrangement is also somewhat susceptible to leakage at the location of the slits. Moreover, the flaps may become worn or even torn, as may the extensions on the single flap used to close the slits.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved system for delivering fresh air to aircraft when stationed on the ground. The system would ideally be back-compatible to some extent with existing conduit, but would solve certain drawbacks of the type described above.